A blade system may include a plurality of blade devices mounted in a blade enclosure. Each of the blade devices may be a blade server, for example. In some examples, a user may set up a partition of the blade system to include one, several, or all of the blade devices mounted in the blade enclosure. In such examples, the partition may run an operating system (OS) and run application(s) with the OS.